Future Frenzy
|hint = Bonus rounds often have hints on what powers to use. |relictimes = PAL: : 2:01:00 : 1:34:00 : 1:19:64 NTSC: : 2:01:00 : 1:34:00 : 1:19:63 Remake: : 2:01:00 : 1:34:00 : 1:19:62 |developertime = Original: 1:07:47 (Shawn Dobbins) Remaster: 1:08.00 |prev = Tell No Tales, Area 51? |next = Tomb Wader, Rings of Power }}Future Frenzy (まてんロードの ベルトウェイ lit. Beltway of the Skyscraper Road in Japanese) is the nineteenth level and is the fourth level of the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. Overview Taking place in a future metropolis with thousands of neon lights and skyscrapers, this level finds Crash in new territory in the big city. The hidden level in the Time Twister allows Crash to enter this level via an alternative entrance which allows him to gain the box gem and a hidden gem for this level. This entrance requires 20 relics to open. Once finished in the alternative entrance, Crash must backtrack to the start of the main level to clear all the crates. Enemies *'Spiked Shell -' These shells will open revealing their spikes. Crash can jump over them or spin them away when the shell is covering the spikes. If he touches the spikes or the shell, he deflates. *'UFO - '''The lab assistants piloting these vehicles act as obstacles and some use tractor beams to stop Crash. He must jump on these guys to defeat them as they will vaporize him otherwise. *'Shield Robot - 'These guys fly back and forth and drop to activate their force fields. Crash must defeat them by spinning or jumping on them while they are flying. *'Plasma Gate -''' There are two kinds of plasma gates. The blue ones activate the plasma ray for a short time while the orange ones are always on. Crash must time his running to avoid the blue gates and must jump or crawl under them to avoid the orange gates. Walkthrough Future Frenzy - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 52)|Both Gems Future Frenzy - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 50)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 24 Future Frenzy (Crystal Only) Gallery Future Frenzy-Gone Tomorrow Thumbnail.png SCES_014.20_26062013_133536_0401.png ff1.png ff2.png ff3.png ff4.png ff5.png ff6.png ff7.png ff8.png ff9.png ff10.png ff11.png ff12.png ffsecret1.png ffsecret2.png ffsecret3.png ffsecret4.png ffsecret5.png ffsecret6.png 3i19.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Future Frenzy Screenshot 1.jpg Future Frenzy Screenshot 2.jpg 19. Future Frenzy.jpg Future Frenzy Remastered.png|Remastered level. 19_SaveSlotImages_FutureFrenzy.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The disk researchers can be either double jumped over or be passed under, avoiding the beams. *If you want to jump far, do the combo of sliding, double jump and tornado spin attack. Trivia *Aku Aku does not appear in mirror reflections. This is fixed in N. Sane Trilogy. *An early name for this level was "Fast Forward". *According to the game, the developer time for this level is 1:07.47. However, in the NTSC-U version of the game, where the developer times are present, times are rounded down to the nearest thirtieth of a second, and therefore the hundredths place is always 0, 3, or 6. In no version of the game is it possible for a recorded time to have 7 as the hundredths place. *According to an unofficial guide, this level used to have 134 crates, instead of 133. *This level has the most crates in the game. * This level originally had a Death Route platform for the secret path, before being changed to be accessible from the sixth warp room. *This is one of only 3 levels in the game (alongside Area 51? and Rings of Power) whose second gem does not correspond to obtaining a coloured gem. *It is possible to obtain the crystal and both gems in one go, provided the player already has 20 relics from the previous or secret levels (excluding Future Frenzy). es:Future Frenzy fr:Future Frenzy it:Future Frenzy pt:Future Frenzy pt-br:Future Frenzy Category:Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants